Caught in the Crosshairs
by Blues32
Summary: The Titans are targeted by an expert assassin and bounty hunter hired by Slade. Introduction to my Sureshot character. Multiple pairings.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. The origin of Sureshot, who at first was called Hit. She first appeared in my "Pulled Back In" story. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Caught in the Crosshairs"**

**Chapter One**

**Movie Theater**

Even superheroes need a break now and then. They were doing this tonight by going to see a movie. Most of them were thoroughly enjoy the comedy…most of them. Raven and Shade however, were not. It might be because of the gags in their mouths. It could be because of the ropes around their bodies. Then again, it could be the fact that they were drugged so they wouldn't struggle until the movie started. Of course it could be a combination of those. Who can say? All that can be said is they would never be able to look at pizza the same way, especially if their friends handed it to them. They could, of course, break free and leave…but that would disrupt the movie and that's just plain wrong. They'd need a damn good reason before that happened. Little did they know, a reason was supplying itself close by.

**Projection Booth**

The girl checked the projectionist's pulse. Just as she thought, he was fine. It was just a precaution really. The chances of her messing up were astronomically small. She was, after all, the best teenage assassin in the continental U.S. if not the world. She was tall girl. She could easily be compared to an Amazon. Her costume seemed to be some sort of sneaking suit. Black in color, perfect for blending into the shadows. Her face was covered by black cloth, like a scarf that went up to the tip of her nose. Her black hair was in a ponytail. Judging from her eyes, she was Asian in descent. She was carrying several pouches and stuff. The most noticeable item was the sniper rifle on her back. She walked over to the opening and set the gun up. She started talking to the man on the floor in a dull monotonous voice.

Girl: Don't worry sir. Mild paralysis. You'll be able to move in roughly twenty minutes. Don't panic or you'll set off a heart attack. If you do, it'll be your fault, not mine.

She turned on the night vision scope and searched for her target. She found him sitting in the first row. The tracking device led her here…now it was time to do her job. She clicked the safety off.

**Theater**

Shade's sensitive ears picked up the faint click. It was a silent part of the movie, just a scene of walking, no dialog or music so it was easy enough to hear. He turned as best he could and saw what appeared to be somebody with a gun. That was a pretty good excuse. He managed to grab Raven's hand and they disappeared.

Beast Boy: (whisper) See? This movie isn't so bad, is it?

He looked over and saw that they were gone.

Beast Boy: (whisper) …next time we use chains.

Starfire: (whisper) Perhaps it was wrong of us to force them to accompany us in the first place.

Terra: (whisper) But then they'd never have fun.

The group was shushed.

**Projection Booth**

Before she could pull the trigger, the door burst open. A shadow tendril lashed out…and smashed the projector.

Shade: (not at all sorry) Oops.

Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Raven: Shade, what have I told you about property damage?

Shade scratched his chin for a second.

Shade: "It's okay. We're superheroes".

Raven: …oh yeah. That is what I said. Oh well. The movie sucked.

The girl cleared her throat.

Girl: You're either superheroes or cos-players. Either way, I respectfully request that you leave and allow me to do my job. If you refuse, I'll be forced to take action. That won't be enjoyable for any of us.

Raven and Shade looked at each other. It was an unusual and well worded request, one they had never encountered before. Raven shrugged.

Raven: Sorry. We've no choice, really.

Girl: How unfortunate. If that's the case, I'll be on my way.

With that the girl returned the gun to its spot on her back and flipped over the side. Shocked, the pair ran over to see if she was hurt. They got a face full of gas as a result. She hung on to the side with special retractable suction cups in her gloves and shoes and waited for them to peer over. She fired the gas from a small aerosol spray can. They coughed and fell over. The other Titans were starting to notice. She had little time. Retracting the suction cups, she pushed herself off, landing in front of her target.

Girl: Mission…

She thrust her palm into his nose, sending the cartilage into his brain. He fell over dead.

Girl: …complete.

The Titans surrounded her.

Robin: Give it up.

The girl slowly raised her hands. Numerous pellets fell to the ground, spraying smoke. Starfire flew upward, away from the smoke while the others simply coughed. The girl darted out of the smoke and ran out the door. Starfire chased after her, a pursuit that led to the roof. To her surprise, the girl was waiting for her at the edge of the building.

Girl: My job is done. I'd simply like to leave now.

Starfire was surprised by the calm way the girl asked if she could leave. It was like she was just asking to be excused from the table or something, not asking to be allowed to get away with murder. Starfire formed starbolts in her hands.

Starfire: I cannot allow that. You have committed murder and must be taken to the authorities.

Girl: Starfire. Member of the Teen Titans and an alien with super strength, flight, and energy conversional abilities.

She flung something at her. It stuck to her stomach and began pumping an intense amount of electricity into her body. She fell to the ground, twitching. The current died and she struggled to get back up. The girl walked over and placed her foot on the back of Starfire's head, forcing her back down.

Girl: Listen very carefully. My name is Hit. You're going to be fine. In fact, next time…god forbid there IS a next time…I'll need to use two of those. You should be out cold. I apologize for this. Good night.

Starfire struggled to stand up as the girl walked back to the edge and pulled out a grapple gun. Starfire's vision went blurry then black as Hit fired and swung away.

: CUE THEME :

**Theater Rooftop**

Starfire slowly began to awaken to the sound of voices.

Shade: …fault. We should have expected that.

Raven: We didn't take her seriously...such stupidity.

Starfire groaned weakly and opened her eyes. Beast Boy looked up at the others.

Beast Boy: Hey, she's waking up!

They helped her stand. She coughed a little.

Robin: Star, what happened? Are you okay?

Starfire's throat was dry. She coughed again and peeled the sticker from her stomach. Robin took it and examined it. There were wires under it, several of them sticking out. Starfire's stomach had tiny bleeding holes were she had been pricked.

Starfire: (weakly) Sh…she escaped. I…I failed.

Shade: So did we.

Raven: Are you sure you're alright?

Starfire nodded and coughed again.

Starfire: A slight jolt, that is all. Made to stun me.

Cyborg: So who WAS that chick?

Starfire: …she said her name was Hit.

Robin sighed. That didn't ring any bells.

Robin: Get an ID on the one she killed. We've got to take her down before she kills again…or leaves the city.

**Run-Down Diner**

Hit collected her fee from her employer. She sighed. If money hadn't been so tight lately, she would have skipped that job. The reasons behind the killing were so…petty. Besides, it was three to one that the woman would still reject him anyway. Her ears picked up the soft sounds of familiar muttering. A walk around the corner confirmed her suspicions.

Hit: Todd. Still toying with the costume, I see.

The red headed boy looked up at her and sighed. Todd Albertson was a fresh mercenary. His newest costume looked almost like a rip off of Superman's except it was black and red. He nodded and gestured to the seat across from his table. The diner was actually a place to hire people for all sorts of jobs. People would be surprised to find out how many of these there actually are in the cities. Hit sat down.

Hit: Maybe you should just give up, Todd. This is hardly a glamorous life.

Todd: …nah. I mean, what does a guy who can take a bullet to his brain and not die do? Knitting?

Hit: Just because you heal quickly, it doesn't mean you're cut out for this job.

Todd sucked at his teeth and began balancing his steak knife on his finger.

Todd: Look, Me…

Hit: Don't call me that.

Todd: Right. Sorry. Look, Hit…I appreciate you looking out for me, but this is what I want to do, okay? I know I'm good enough. Did you know I can throw five knives at a time, without looking, backwards, and hit the bull's-eye each time?

Hit had to admit that was impressive…if it was true.

Hit: Maybe so, but you can never be silent for very long, can you? How do you expect to do your job if you can't keep quiet?

Todd: One problem at a time. I'm still working on the name.

Hit sighed and stood up.

Hit: Once again, I can't sway you. I applaud your determination at the very least.

Todd: Well, maybe If you put some feeling behind your words…

Hit: You're well aware that I'm not able to.

Todd shrugged.

Todd: You can fake it. I've heard you do it before.

Hit sighed (a habit for her as she was perpetually bored and depressed) and cleared her throat.

Hit: (compassionate) Please Todd. You're only setting yourself up for a life of misery. Running from place to place, hiding from authorities, it's simply not worth it.

Todd stared at her for a moment before clapping.

Todd: That was good.

Hit: (monotonous) I know. Acting is a major part of being an assassin. You sometimes need to get close to your target.

Todd nodded. That made sense to him. He grinned.

Todd: Yes…but can you do impressions?

Hit: (Todd) But can you do impressions?

Todd shuddered.

Todd: Don't ever do that again.

Hit: You asked me a question.

Truth be told, Todd envied Hit. Her abilities were top-notch. There seemed to be nothing she couldn't do…well, she couldn't fly…or shoot lasers from her eyes. Well, nothing within human limits that she couldn't do. Hit's cell phone rang and she answered it.

Todd: Haven't you heard of ring tones?

She ignored him.

Hit: Yes? This is she. Yes. No, I don't need to write it down. I'll be there.

Hit hung up. Todd looked at her bitterly. She just got finished with a target and already she was being called again?

Todd: Another job?

Hit: Perhaps. They weren't clear on it. It doesn't matter. It's not tonight. Well, I have to go Todd. Good night.

Todd waved as she left. Hit pulled out her keys and got into her car. Before she went home, she had to drop some things off.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Robin was unhappy, to put things mildly. The deceased was nothing more then the owner of a general store. What kind of enemies does the owner of a general store have? He sat at the computer, drumming his fingers on the base of the keyboard. Raven walked up behind him.

Raven: …still nothing?

Robin: Still nothing.

Raven sighed. She didn't want to say it…but it had to be said by SOMEBODY. Apparently she was the only one whom it occurred to…or had the guts to say it.

Raven: This isn't our job, Robin. We hunt down super criminals. This girl…she was just hired to do a job. Let the police track down who hired her and we'll take it from there.

Robin was silent for a moment. Raven swallowed hard. She could feel his emotions boiling. He didn't like this suggestion at all.

Robin: Are you suggesting…that we just give up?

Raven shook her head.

Raven: No, I'm not saying that at all. All I'm saying is that we don't need to be bending over backwards to solve this. The police can find her, we take her down. It's just…easier for us.

Robin started typing again. Raven let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Robin was a nice enough guy, but when he started getting obsessed with a case, he became…rather frightening.

Robin: It's not supposed to be easy.

Raven: …you're right. Forget I mentioned anything.

Raven turned to leave but Robin stopped her.

Robin: Get the others. If we can't find anything out on the computer we'll just have to ask around.

Raven sighed and lifted up her hood.

Raven: And by "ask around" you mean we beat the crap out of crooks until they tell us what they need to know.

Robin didn't respond. Raven muttered something under her breath about men and their aggressive behavior and left.

**Sewers: Hidden Room**

Hit pushed the small door open and stepped inside. She put her rifle up onto the rack on the wall and returned the extra ammunition. It made sense to keep her supplies out of her home, at least the stuff she shouldn't have. She did have a small handgun in her apartment along with some "decorative" bladed weapons. She also had a spare grapple gun hidden inside, along with a gasmask and several vials of poison antidotes…just in case. This room, however, contained items that wouldn't be found anywhere else. Those things included grapple guns, tasers, those electro sticker things, rocket launcher, a special armored version of her costume for those more difficult opponents, various gases, powders, and liquid chemicals, and other such things. On the left most wall were the supplies that DIDN'T belong to her. Rows of vials filled with a redish chemical compound lined the wall. One was missing. Hit sighed.

Hit: Hoping to see me naked Red X? Or just my face?

Red X became visible, leaning against the wall.

Red X: Just your face. Sorry to break it to you, but you're not my type.

Hit: And for that I am glad. I'm never taking my mask off down here anyway.

She took off her pouch and put the items away.

Hit: I warned you about becoming invisible in here, Red X.

Red X snickered and picked up one of her guns, looking it over.

Red X: What are you going to do? Spank me?

Hit spun, grabbed the gun from his hands, and put it to his face before he could move.

Hit: No. I'll splatter your brains against the wall. I don't get irritated easily. In fact, getting me to experience any emotion at all is very difficult. You seem to have a knack for doing the impossible.

Red X just shrugged, not bothered by the gun in his face. He knew she wouldn't shoot him. She abhorred harming people she wasn't hired to kill.

Red X: It's a gift.

Hit: Did you need something?

Red X: Not really.

Hit: Then leave.

Red X: Alright, alright. I've got things to do anyway. You need to learn how to lighten up before you crack.

Red X left as Hit continued to carefully replace the items she had taken on her last venture to their proper spots.

Hit: _Maybe he's right. I have some time before my next job. I know. I'll go out and buy some parts. It's been a while since I tried to build anything and the toaster works really well. It could be…fun._

Her mind made up, Hit put the last of her tools away before turning and exiting the room, locking it behind her.

**END PART ONE**


	3. Chapter 2

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Caught in the Crosshairs"**

**Chapter Two**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Judging from the dejected (and somewhat beaten up) appearance of his friends, Robin could guess they couldn't find anything. Still…

Robin: Anything?

Raven glared at him before she started, her cheeks red.

Raven: I went to question Sonic. After being groped more times then I'd like to remember I lost my temper and beat him to a pulp. I asked him if he knew anything about what happened last night or about a girl in black with a scarf over her mouth. He said no. In his current state, I honestly doubt he was lying…or that I could do more to him without putting him in critical condition.

Robin winced. He knew how much Raven disliked Sonic's…attention. She liked losing her temper even less as it made her feel mentally weak.

Terra: I questioned Gremlin. He tried to crack me apart with a sonic jackhammer or something, so I bashed his head in. Then I started trashing his stuff and asking him questions. He didn't know anything.

As if Gremlin didn't hate Terra enough for being Slade's apprentice.

Cyborg: I went for Gizmo. He tried to use some giant cannon on me. I shoved him into the barrel. He said he didn't know anything.

Shade coughed. He had numerous burn marks on his body and his hair was singed.

Shade: Dr. Light. …I hate him good. He didn't know anything…and he's got a new suit. I think he'll be needing therapy again though.

Starfire was pretty banged up herself.

Starfire: As I stated before, Robin, I doubted that my sister knew anything of the sort. I was correct in my assumption.

Beast Boy: I got a goose egg.

He held up a large egg. The others stared at him.

Terra: …why'd you even bring it home?

Beast Boy: I dunno…felt wrong to leave it there.

Robin sighed in frustration. Shade snorted.

Shade: Hey, if it bugs you so much, go out and find her yourself! My skin is still sizzling!

So that's what that smell was. Robin sighed.

Robin: …alright. I guess there's nothing else we can do.

Robin left the room, depressed. Starfire watched him go, her hands in front of her chest in that worried fashion.

Starfire: Perhaps you were too harsh, Shade.

Raven: It's called tough love Starfire.

Terra: I thought that involved whips.

Raven stared at her, her expression one of disgust.

Raven: You've a sick mind, girl.

Terra: I'm kidding! Jeez.

Starfire: …how could a weapon such as whip express love in any fashion?

Everyone sweatdropped. Shade looked at his watch.

Shade: Well would you look at that. It's time for me to…uh…be somewhere other then here.

Cyborg: Heh…me too. Imagine that.

Beast Boy: Yep…real coincidence.

The boys ran from the room in a panic, leaving the girls to fend off Starfire's curiosity themselves.

Terra: …oh damn these three…

Raven: When I get my hands on them…

Starfire: A whip can only be used to inflict pain…or perform dazzling tricks. I recall in this one motion picture…

The two girls looked at each other and sighed in defeat. Standard procedure.

Raven: Hold on, I'll draw up a chart.

Terra: I think I have slides…

**Hardware Store: Next Day**

Cyborg had just barely managed to avoid Terra and Raven all day. Rather then keep playing a twisted game of hide and seek in the tower, Cyborg decided to get some spare parts. He didn't really need them, but it was a damn good excuse to get out of there. Robin had mentioned something about Terra punching through the punching bags all day, each one having a picture of one of the three "deserters" faces on it. Did I mention the bags contained hunks of metal? Her hand was cracked by the time it was over. Luckily breaking her bones was next to impossible.

Cyborg: _Let's see…this…and this…ooo, I'm all out of those…_

He reached out to grab…er…oh what the devil can you buy at these places? Er…heating coils. Yeah, that's it. He reached out to grab heating coils when another hand reached for it first. Their hands met and they both pulled back. A tall Asian girl stood next to him. She blinked at him, surprised. It was a reaction he was used to.

Girl: I'm sorry. I didn't even see you there. My mind was wandering.

That was a comment he wasn't used to. How could she MISS him? Did he blend in with the tools or something? The girl cleared her throat.

Cyborg: You take them.

Girl: Oh, no. I couldn't. You're Cyborg of the Teen Titans. I'm just Melissa Dratter, a girl who works out of her home and builds her own appliances as a hobby.

Well, that was interesting. Few girls he knew liked to tinker. Bumblebee did, seeing as how the wings and stuff were from the suit and not an actual power. Of course, she was many miles away on the east coast. This girl had to be taller then Starfire, if only by an inch or two. Not bad looking at all, but rather pale.

Cyborg: Yeah, well I wasn't going to do anything important. Maybe make a space heater.

The girl seemed amused at that, but didn't smile. Her lips twitched slightly. Maybe she had a nerve defect.

Melissa: So was I.

Cyborg STILL didn't want to go home…and this girl seemed nice enough. But…well, just look at him. Dare he take the chance? Eh, what the hell. You only live once, right?

Cyborg: Hey…this might seem a little…I dunno…sudden, but if you're not busy, you wanna hang out for a little while?

Melissa tilted her head in thought before managing a weak smile.

Melissa: I'd like that.

**Titan Tower: Raven's Room**

Raven sighed as she turned the page to her book.

Raven: Shade, I know you're still out there.

Shade groaned from outside her room. Raven smirked to herself. Oh, what better way to get back at Shade for abandoning her to an embarrassing half hour of explaining how a whip could be used in an erotic fashion to Starfire then by doing nothing at all? Raven knew Shade well enough to know he HATED knowing she was upset with him.

Shade: Fine! I see where this is going. I already apologized more then once. If you think I'm going to humiliate myself further, you've got another thing coming!

Raven returned his bold statement with silence, turning the page. He'd be back. He always came back. For a moment the arrogance of that thought struck her. What if he DID break up with her? What if one day he decided he…wait…this was his fault. Never mind.

**Main Room**

Beast Boy sighed as he played his video game. Shade came in, grumbling about Raven and her evil "make Shade feel bad" plans. He sat down next to Beast Boy on the couch, crossing his arms.

Beast Boy: (dully) She's pissed too, huh?

Shade: Yeah. What's Terra done to you?

Beast Boy: I'm not getting so much as a handshake out of her for a week.

Shade snorted.

Shade: _Like she'll stick with that threat._ Raven's just plain ignoring me. Oh, she TALKS to me, but she never answers I thing I say. All she ever says is, "Go away" or "I know you're still there" and that sort of crap.

Shade huffed.

Shade: Pisses me off.

Beast Boy: Dude, so what? You and Raven don't do much together. I mean, have you ever even slept in the same bed?

Shade glared at the green boy sitting next to him.

Shade: That's none of your business, jackass.

Beast Boy paused his game and put the controller down. He had just found something more entertaining.

Beast Boy: So that's a "no".

Shade: So what if we don't? Just because you two can't keep your hands to yourselves, doesn't mean other people have to act that way.

Beast Boy put his arms behind his head, looking smug.

Beast Boy: Do you two even make out or is she too much of a prude?

Shade was silent. He was talking about Raven in a not-so-nice fashion. That upset him…but he held it back. Beast Boy was a friend…one that he didn't get along with too well, but still a friend.

Beast Boy: Thought not. She's a total prude. Probably thinks she's too "in control" for that sort of…

Before Beast Boy could finish, Shade slammed his fist into his jaw.

Shade: Shut up! Don't talk about her that way! Damn it, you know I can't STAND it when people…

Beast Boy tackled him and a fight broke out. Incidentally, this was just what Beast Boy wanted. It was so much more entertaining to beat the crap out of Shade then to just beat some figure on the TV screen.

**Park**

Cyborg and Melissa chatted about this and that on a park bench. Mostly about mechanics since that seemed to be their common ground. Cyborg was quite surprised about this girl. She was very polite, never stared at his body once, and seemed to know almost as much as he did about mechanics. What she didn't know, she listened with genuine interest as he explained it. There were a few problems. She didn't laugh at all. Her smiles were weak. In fact, her facial expressions barely changed at all. He was really wondering if she had some sort of problem with the muscles in her face or something. Then again, her mouth formed words perfectly. Weird. They were talking about their last projects when her cell phone rang.

Melissa: Oh damn it. Excuse me, I really have to take this.

Melissa answered the phone.

Melissa: Yes? Now? No, not at all. Yes, I remember. I'll be there momentarily.

She hung up and sighed, turning back to Cyborg.

Melissa: I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go. Work and all that. I may work at home, but sometimes you have to meet people face to face, you understand.

She reached into her pocket and handed him a card. On it was a phone number.

Melissa: In case there's something else you wanted to talk about. Good bye, Cyborg.

Cyborg stared after her as she left, holding the card in his hand. He looked down at it.

Cyborg: ...oooookay. That was a little easier then I thought it would be. I always thought I'd have to ask first.

Melissa got into her and drove home to get her costume. Hit had work to do.

Melissa: _…that was foolish. I got carried away with this "loosening up" idea. This could jeopardize my work._

Her head began to pound. Not now. Why did she let herself think that? She forced the thoughts away, in turn ridding herself of the headache.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Starfire sighed as she held the two boys apart. Seeing them fight was nothing new, but she still didn't like it. Holding Beast Boy back was becoming exceedingly difficult as he kept changing into larger animals.

Starfire: Please…please cease this…

They kept trying to reach each other. A vein began to bulge on Starfire's forehead, but she tried to remain calm.

Starfire: Please stop.

Still they struggled.

Starfire: STOP IT!

They both snapped to attention, as if realizing for the first time that Starfire was there. Starfire clenched her teeth, trying to calm herself.

Starfire: It distresses me greatly to see my friends quarrel. You are aware of this. Please stop.

The two boys sighed. They didn't want to upset Starfire…even if they both thought the other hadn't been hurt nearly enough yet. Shade wiped the blood from his mouth and Beast Boy rubbed his sore jaw.

Shade: Fine.

Beast Boy: He's not worth it anyway.

Starfire supposed that was the best she could hope to achieve with these two…or was it?

Starfire: Very good. Now, if you would both be so kind as to apologize to each other, I shall release you.

Beast Boy: WHAT!

Shade: No way!

Starfire gripped both of their shirts tightly.

Starfire: You are constantly fighting over things of little meaning. Yet not once have you ever apologized for your meanness toward the other. Though it is usually against my nature to force such things upon my friends, my patience wears thin.

She brought them closer, a disturbing smile on her face.

Starfire: Be grateful I simply do not force you to perform the "kiss and make up".

The pair gulped. That didn't sound too enticing. They both thought the other had terrible breath anyway.

Beast Boy: …I'm sorry for…whatever.

Shade: …yeah, me too.

Starfire rolled her eyes. Good enough. She dropped the pair, but kept a stern expression.

Starfire: Now be gone. I wish to watch a documentary on the wonders of bread mold in peace.

The pair sulked out of the room. Starfire sighed and turned the game off.

Starfire: _Such a childish pair. Ooo! So that is how they discovered penicillin._

**Underground Lair: Center Chamber**

Hit followed the old man in white into the center chamber. There, sitting on a chair of stone was a very familiar one eyed masked man. Her mind ran through names until one clicked into place.

Hit: Slade. Criminal Mastermind. Went missing after an earthquake in the mountains. Presumed dead.

Slade: And you've done your homework. Then again, I'm rather…studious myself, Melissa Dratter. An orphan held in a program to create the perfect assassin. You vastly exceeded expectations. I have a job for you.

Hit simply nodded. Still, she was ready to blow the masked man's brains out if he tried anything.

Slade: At least I did…then I noticed you enjoying the company of one of the Titans. Hardly appropriate behavior for an assassin.

She tilted her head.

Hit: Sir, my personal feelings are irrelevant. Send me to kill Cyborg, and I'll deliver his parts to you one at a time if you wish.

Slade: An assuming thought, but no. Mine is a much more simple…much less…disturbing job.

Hit: Simply give me my instructions. I'll carry it out from there. One way or another…you will get what you want.

And beneath his mask, Slade smiled.

**Titan Tower: Terra's Room**

Raven leaned against the wall, looking at her shoes as Terra carefully smoothed her skin out with sandpaper. Sometimes it got too rough and she needed to adjust it.

Raven: …I'm starting to think we're being too hard on them, Terra.

Terra snorted and shook her head as she checked her knee to make sure it was done right.

Terra: Eh. You got to be strong, Raven. They threw us to the wolves, you know?

Raven: …think about it, Terra. If we had the chance, would we have bailed on them?

Terra was silent. The answer was, in a heartbeat. Still…

Terra: Of course not. They're our boyfriends. What are we, monsters?

Raven sighed and shook her head. Raven was beginning to feel bad. She sometimes hated having a sense of guilt. Why was it whenever she thought she was having fun, it started to make her feel like saying "sorry" to somebody?

Raven: _My sense of fun must be flawed somehow._ Bull, Terra. You know you'd have fled just like me. We're just mad at them.

Terra moved on to her feet as she chuckled at Raven's comment.

Terra: Yeah. That's why we punished them, remember?

Raven: …maybe you're right…besides, I can't tell Shade I was wrong.

Terra: You're a real control freak, you know that?

Raven: Am I? I guess I am. I don't know…after what happened with Malichor, maybe I'm just afraid I'll be hurt again. Maybe that's why I feel like I have to keep him on a leash, you know? …eh. Why am I telling you this anyway? I'm leaving.

Before Raven could do that, however, the alarm went off. They rushed to the main room.

Terra: This better be good, I'm like, only half sanded.

Robin: There's a sniper taking potshots at people downtown.

Terra: …that's good…well, not GOOD, but you know what I mean.

**END PART TWO**


	4. Chapter 3

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan Fiction The Teen Titans in… 

"**Caught in the Crosshairs"**

**Chapter Three**

**Downtown: Office Building Rooftop**

Hit took aim at another person running across the street. Idiots…they should be hiding, not trying to run away. She aimed and fired, causing the woman's kneecap to explode in a shower of blood and bone as the bullet found its mark.

Hit: _Good. Painful, but non-lethal. Next, aim for an elbow._

She aimed for somebody else when…_it's aimed for your hand. Block it._ She turned and knocked the incoming birdarang aside with the butt of her sniper rifle which she promptly dropped. She wore gloves and had bandages around her fingers tips to hide prints so they couldn't track her with it. For what she had planned, the gun would only hamper her. The Titans stood in front of her. Was it her imagination or did Robin seem upset that she blocked his attack so easily? Hmm.

Starfire: This time you shall not escape.

Robin: You'll pay for the innocent people you've killed, Hit.

Hit tilted her head.

Hit: Innocent people? You mean them down there? I didn't kill any of them. They'll need a deal of corrective surgery, true, but kill them? No, I did no such thing. Consider it a way to give them stories to tell the next generation.

The Titans didn't seem pleased with her explanation. That was just as well. She only said it so she had time to reach her remote hidden in her sleeve. She pressed the button and a section of the roof exploded. She dove into the whole it recreated. The Titans dove after her but it was pitch black inside, save for the light coming from the hole. It was a cloudy night you see. Cyborg turned on his shoulder flashlight and Starfire held up a charged bolt. It was a board room…empty.

Hit: Of course if you meant the individual in the movie theater, then I'm indeed as guilty as charged.

They looked around but couldn't find her. Beast Boy checked under the table.

Beast Boy: Oh.

It was a speaker.

Hit: I'll make you a deal. If you can successfully catch me, I'll confess to every murder, every crime I've ever committed. No need for evidence searching and that annoying nonsense. I'll give you everything you need. Just catch me. You can start at anytime.

The speaker fizzled and popped. In seconds it burst into flames and was quickly ash. Robin clenched his fists.

Robin: Split up and find her. Contact the others when you do. Got it?

The others nodded and they split up.

**15th Floor Hallway**

Beast Boy turned into a blood hound and began to sniff around. He picked up a scent and went after it. It had to be her. It smelled of gunpowder, chemicals, and he could vaguely detect a slightly fruity shampoo. Unless the CEOs around there had some strange hobbies, he had found her. He followed along the scent cautiously, ready to turn into something else at a second's notice. She was very close…almost there…huh? Her scent was gone! But how? His question was answered as something dropped down and jabbed something sharp into the back of his neck. He shifted into his human form and pulled the hypodermic needle out. Hit stood behind him, arms crossed patiently. Beast Boy's head began swimming. He tried to change into a gorilla and catch her, but it was too much of a strain. He fell at her feet.

**15th Floor Board Room**

It was a different one, just so you know. Why they had two board rooms on the same floor, Shade couldn't say. At the moment he couldn't say much of anything. The high pitch squeal that was coming from the small device he tripped when he entered the room was causing mind numbing agony. He couldn't move. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that this girl had booby trapped the place in advance to their arrival. Before he blacked out, he had one defining thought. This was a trap from the start.

**Stairwell**

Raven sighed silently. This was so obviously a trap. She was sure the others had figured it out by now was well. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with a sensation of pain. Shade was in trouble she turned to do something about it when she bumped into Hit who was standing behind her. Hit's hand shot forward, fingers wrapping around her throat. Raven gasped and clawed at arm, but Hit ignored it. Raven couldn't concentrate with her holding her like that, staring into her eyes with those soulless orbs and Shade's mind still reeling in pain. Her powers wouldn't respond. She soon passed out from a lack of oxygen.

**12th Floor Lounge**

Just so you know, there are several minute intervals between these things. She's not teleporting or multiplying. Terra felt a little ashamed of herself as she bit into the candy bar she had stolen. She was quiet enough when she smashed the snack machine, but…stealing was wrong. Of course, she'd just say it was smashed when she got there. Then who could blame her for wanting a quick snack? She almost gasped and dropped her candy bar when she saw Hit at the end of the hall, facing away from her. Now was her chance. She'd save the day and TOTALLY be forgiven for stealing the candy bar. Everybody wins. She crept up behind her and swung her fist. Gas exploded from her and Terra accidentally took in a lungful before she realized what was happening. She coughed a few times before collapsing. Her last thought was that she was REALLY going to be in trouble for the candy bar…if anyone found out. Hit stepped out from the room next to where the "dummy" was placed and put her costume back on. Almost finished.

**7th Floor Presentation Room**

Starfire floated around the room, looking for anything suspicious. So far she hadn't found anything at all. She was beginning to think it was a…a…crazy fowl chase? No…that wasn't the term. There was a soft click behind her. She just had enough time to realize she had hit a tripwire in the air when two stickers launched out and stuck to her back. She screamed as the voltage shot through her and she fell to the ground.

**4th Floor Offices**

Robin came back out of the office he was searching and discovered a horrifying surprise. Starfire was tied up and hanging from the ceiling.

Robin: Star!

Robin started to move towards her when Hit's monotonous voice cut through the air.

Hit: Stop. If you continue to approach her, I'll kill her.

Robin froze. He couldn't tell where she was. Her voice seemed to come from his right, but all that was there was a wall. She must be able to throw her voice. He clenched his fists. What could he do?

Hit: If you want me to leave her alone, kindly inject the contents of the needle on the floor into your arm.

Robin looked down. Next to his foot was a needle all right. He picked it up.

Robin: You expect me to inject myself with a needle when I don't know what's in it?

Hit: I expect you'd wade through a pool of acid to save this girl.

Robin sighed. He put the needle into his arm and pressed the plunger down. In seconds he was out like a light. Hit stepped out and nudged him with her foot. Good. She was ready to move on. Slade wanted something more…specific to happen with Cyborg, no doubt because he somehow knew about the time she had spent with him and how close she came to actually enjoying herself. The Slade-bots she was told to take with her took them all where she told them to take them.

**1st Floor Security Room**

Cyborg had to pat himself on the back for thinking of this…at least he thought so at first. He was trying to get the camera's to work, but apparently they had all been destroyed. He sighed. So much for that plan. His communicator went off. Great. Now somebody had caught her before he could even see her.

Cyborg: You find her?

Hit: They all found me, unfortunately. I'm afraid that it didn't quite go as they planned it, however.

Cyborg clenched his fist.

Cyborg: What did you do to my friends!

Hit: They're alive, for the moment. There's an abandoned monster truck stadium. I believe you fought a red and gold plated robot there once. That's where I am. Come quickly if you wish to see your friends alive again.

She cut the transmission. Oh, Cyborg was going to be there alright. Oh how he'd be there.

**Abandoned Monster Truck Stadium**

Hit was glad to see that strange spherical devices she found still functioned perfectly. The Titans she captured didn't even try to get away. Something about having been through it before. She fastened the extra padding on. If she was to take on Cyborg head on, she'd need better protection. She already had a few weapons to rely on. The Titans were silent, having figured out the orbs were now sound proof. She had done some remodeling. Hit hid in the stands, waiting. Cyborg arrived soon thereafter. The Titans yelled to him, but he couldn't hear them.

Cyborg: Relax guys. I'll have you out in a minute.

Shade formed a shadow in his hand and pressed it against the side of the orb, a pissed expression on his face. The shadow formed a sign.

Cyborg: (reading) You idiot, she's got a rocket launcher in the st…

Cyborg turned as Hit stood up with a shoulder mounted rocket and fired. Cyborg turned his sonic cannon on it. Hit went down, groaning. Cyborg would take care of her in a minute. First he had to release his friends. It seemed easy enough. There was a panel in front of the orbs with a red and green button on it. Red usually meant close so green would open it. He pressed the green button and was sprayed with a fine dust. It got into his joints and quickly stiffened his body. Hit stood up and popped her arm back into place as Cyborg fell over.

Hit: Mission complete.

Her cell phone rang. Hit answered.

Hit: Yes? Good. I hope you found my performance to your satisfaction. Should I kill them now? Hmm. Very well.

Hit pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Robin was freed from his sphere. He got ready to fight, but she simply handed him her phone.

Hit: It's for you.

Robin stared at her warily but took the phone. Hit pressed the remote again before he could move and he was trapped. He swore and put the phone to his ear.

Robin: …uh…hello?

Slade: Hello Robin. I'm back. Just thought you should know.

Robin: Slade!

The phone clicked as Slade hung up on the other end. After disappearing at the "end of the world" Slade had returned. The spheres opened again, but Hit was nowhere in sight. Robin swore and threw the phone down.

Starfire: Robin? Who was it? What has happened?

Shade: What happened? Star, we got our asses kick, that's what happened. We were humiliated, that's what happened.

Robin: And Slade is the one who hired her to do it…

Terra: Uh…guys?

Beast Boy: Dude, you'd think after what he went through, he'd retire.

Raven: I guess being dead doesn't have the profound impact you'd think it would.

Terra: Guys?

Robin was pissed. Slade had made a fool of them all…again! He HATED that.

Terra: Guys!

Robin: What! What is it, Terra!

Terra was keeping Cyborg's stiff body upright.

Terra: Can somebody help me hold him up so I can get the dust out of his body already!

Cyborg: (muffled) Thank you!

**Underground Lair: Center Chamber**

Hit stood in front of Slade with her arms folded in front of her. Slade leaned his face onto his chin.

Slade: You did very well. Taking all seven Titans down, even if it wasn't all at once is impressive.

Hit: If you ever need me again, simply call.

Slade: Didn't you lose your cell phone?

Hit held up another one.

Hit: Call the second number.

She walked out.

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Shade sighed and massaged his temples. His head STILL hurt from the damn noise thing. Terra came in and sat down next to him.

Terra: …did Raven apologize to you yet?

Shade: Huh? No, why?

Terra: She said she wanted to, but didn't know how to do it. It's so like her, really.

Shade stared at her, not sure whether to believe her or not.

Shade: Why are you telling me this?

Terra: Because sometimes I think she's a little too hard on you. I forgave Beast Boy already.

Shade rolled his eyes. Of course she did. Like she could resist getting "active" with the green twit for long anyway. Fortunately his sunglasses hid his eyes.

Terra: I know we act like we don't get a long and all, but Raven is a friend. I don't want her throwing away a good relationship over her own insecurities.

Shade: Hmph. Whatever. I'll wait for her to say something.

Terra: It could be a long wait.

Raven: This is laughable. Weren't you the one who told me NOT to apologize?

Terra froze. Raven stood at the door, arms folded. Her expression was one of annoyance. She approached the couch and leaned over until her face was in between the two.

Raven: Leave.

Terra: (squeaking) Right. See ya later, Shade.

Terra got up and was out the door in a flash. Raven walked around the couch and sat down. Silence reigned for a moment. After a while Shade sighed.

Shade: Raven, you don't have to say anything about anything. Just start talking to me again longer then a sentence each time.

Raven: …do you believe what she said?

Shade shrugged.

Shade: I dunno. Should I?

Raven sighed.

Raven: …I'd have run too. Let's just pretend this never happened and move on.

Shade: Agreed.

Raven reached over and grabbed his hand. They sat in silence.

**Melissa's Apartment**

Melissa was putting her costume away when her other phone rang. She answered it.

Melissa: Yes?

Cyborg: Uh…Melissa? It's me.

Melissa's expression remained the same, though she was a bit surprised.

Melissa: Ah, hello Cyborg. I'm a little surprised you called so soon.

Cyborg: Yeah, well…something bad happened today and I just feel like talking, you know? The others are just as upset as I am so there'd be no help there.

Melissa: So you want to talk to a neutral party, I take it?

Cyborg chuckled a little. Melissa didn't realize it was a joke.

Cyborg: Yeah, something like that.

Melissa: Alright, I'm all ears, Cyborg.

Cyborg: Call me Victor. It was my name before…you know.

Melissa: …will Vic suffice?

Cyborg: Sure. Anyway, it all started when…

**THE END**


End file.
